Naruto Red Death Uzumaki
by A Pimp Named Ed
Summary: What if Kushina had a brother that travelled the seas of the world? Well now you get to find out just what would become of Naruto when his uncle decides to take him from the hatred of the leaf. Oh by the way, his uncle goes by the name of Shanks. NaruXHarem


The captian of the red haired pirates, to many, was known as Shanks. But, to the few that know him personally, he was Arashi D. Uzumaki. He was the older brother of Kushina D. Uzumaki. The last time he heard from her, She was 3 months pregers and married to the great Minato Namikaze. It has been over three years since he recieved the news, and now he was walking through the village of Konohagakure on his way to the hokage's office to find his brother-in-law. as he was walking, he noticed a little kid that had red spikey hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks. He was about to continue on his way when he noticed that the aura that he emitted was similar to his little sis. He told one of his crewmates that had came along with him to watch the kid while he spoke to his father.

When he finally made it to the Hokage's office, he expected to see the "Yellow Flash" sitting behind the desk, not an old man who looked like he should have retired millenia ago.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. I was looking for the Hokage." Shanks said to the old man.

"That would be me young man. What can I do for you?" The Hokage asked.

"Wait, what happened to Minato and my sister, are they alright?" asked the frantic pirate captian.

"Ah, you must be Arashi. Come and sit, this will take a while to explain." the older man said. When Shanks/Arashi was comfortable, he began to tell him everything of what happened all those years ago. From the night of Naruto's birth, to the Kyuubi being released, to everything that went wrong in Naruto's life since then.

By the time the Sandaime was finished, he was clenching his chair from the sheer _rage _that he was feeling. After a few minutes of steady breathing, Shanks decided to do something that he onced promised to handle years before.

"So then, I need to go ahead and adopt him." Shanks said in his no-nonsense tone.

"W-what? But why?" the old kage asked in slight fear.

"Because I promised Kushi-chan that if something ever happened to her, I would take care of any kids that she left behind. Now I'm guessing that the little red head I passed on my way here is little Naruto, right?".

"*sigh* yes that is Naruto."

"Good. We will be here for 6 months and then we will be heading back out to sea. Good day to you Hokage-sama." Shanks immediately was out the window, searching for his nephew.

Hiruzen stared out the window Arashi had used to leave and sighed while muttering "Can't people just use the freaking door?".

**xXx**

It was 8 pm and Shanks was currently in a crap apartment explaining to the 3 year old red head that was his nephew everything that he did not know about who he was, his burden, and who Shanks was to him, as well as the conversation that he and the 3rd Hokage had earlier in the day. To say that Naruto was ready to sail away from Konoha at the moment was an understatement. he was even more pissed when he learned that he would be stuck here for another 6 months.

"But why can't we go NOW ossan?" Naruto asked. He really hated his time in this village. He never even met the Hokage before so he was pretty sure that the guy sucked at being a leader if he was getting beaten for over a year.

"Because yuushi, While I take care of you here in Konoha, my crew will be gathering things from several other villages before we set sail again. It will be the biggest heist the Shinobi Nations will have ever seen! The three guys that you met today will be gathering several Jutsus and a "special item" while we stay. So just sit tight for a bit, ok?"Shanks explained.

"Whatever you say, ossan."

**xXx**

And what a heist it was. Over those 6 months, the red hair pirates split themselves across the elemental nations to gather things from jutsu's to summoning scrolls. Shanks even left Naruto with one of his crew so he could retrieve everything that was left of Uzushiogakure.

Eventually, the six months ended and Naruto was at the ports of Iron country aboard Shanks ship. As the ship began pulling away from both Iron country and the Elemental Nations, one would expect a kid to have a few tears staining his face at this point, and Naruto had some tears alright.

"I'M FREEEEEEEE!"

Yep. Tears of mothersmurfing joy.

_**18 years later...**_

Over the course of 18 years, Naruto had some crazy adventures with his "family". Almost immediately after reaching Shanks hideout in the "New World", he began training Naruto in the shinobi arts. His daily schedule for the next 10 years had Naruto on more than one occasion cursing his Ossan's name. He was introduced to to many facets of the shinobi arts, including Nin, Gen, Tai, Fuin, Ken, and Senjutsu. Unfortunately, because Shanks was born with the inability to use chakra, they only had a single source to turn to.

Kyuubi.

_Flashback pimpslap..._

_Naruto found himself inside of a meadow. The plain was filled with flowers of several colors, and the grass itself seemed to change into different shades of green, blue, and yellow. In the middle of the flowery paradise, was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on._

_She was about 5'9" with tanned skin and a heart shaped face. Her eyes were ruby red with slitted pupils. Her body was like a summer's day coke bottle: absolutely refreshing. She sported a pair of EE cup knockers and a butt that had it's own gravitational pull. Her legs were as smooth as a baby's bottom, and her smile could give sight to the blind. There wasn't a doubt in Naruto's mind he was staring at a goddess._

_"Hello, Naruto-kun, I'm Moribiyo. We need to have a talk." the girl said. She turned and walked further into the meadow, swaying her hips like a succubus. Naruto was trailing her immediately._

_Flashback end pimpslap..._

Naruto learned that Moribiyo was in fact the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She told Naruto about the events that occured the night of his birth, and explained to him how she was willing to help him learn the jutsus and techniques that were being taught to him, but in exchange he becomes her mate for life. Naruto agreed, with the only request that Moribiyo waits untill he is of both physical and mental age to seal the deal.

Naruto became a practitioner of the **Goken**, and later learned to open the celestial gates. Shanks noted that Mori-chan's chakra allowed Naruto to use the gates without hurting his body. When they moved onto Fuinjutsu, Naruto showed absolute prowess in the field. By the time that Naruto was ready for Ninjutsu, he had manage to free Mori-chan from the within him. The seperation of the two also revealed that Naruto had the legendary Rinnegan repressed by her destructive youki, although his eyes remained saphire blue.

During his Ninjutsu training, Shanks and Moribiyo taught Naruto elemental manipulation and the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. The Rinnegan allowed Naruto the ability to use all elements, so learning the concept of elemental manipulation was pretty simple. Aside from a few jutsus from each element, Naruto made his own jutsus. Probably the greatest achievement of Naruto's ninjutsu training was the completion of the **Rasengan** and** Hiraishin**.

The only Genjutsu that Naruto could perform was the **Henge**, so yeah.

Amongst the things pillaged from the Shinobi Nations were several summoning contracts. Naruto ended up signing three, including the Lion-Turtle, Baku, and Kamodo Dragon. All three were highly regarded summons, with sage modes that rivaled even the Toads.

When they moved to Kenjutsu, Naruto had accidentally found one of the 12 supreme grade swords by the name of **Atorasurasu**(Atlas' Wrath). The Atorasurasu was an o-wakizashi with a black blade with a seastone edge. The sheath was black with a gold encrusted top. The handgaurd was a golden 6 pointed star and the handle being black was wraped in gold gauze. When Naruto discovered the blade, he was introduced to the demon that resided within the blade. The demon was suprisingly friendly, allowing Naruto to wield him as well as telling him his name was Asukurassha.

Asukurassha was a giant, towering at nearly 14 feet tall. he had slate grey skin with white hair in cornrows. He was shrouded in a deep dark brown cloak that obscured the rest of his body. When the two first met, Asuku had told Naruto that he had the ability to increase his haki to new levels, and pass on his sacred power of the "Terra Armorment" ability. In return, he wanted Naruto to use his name in order for him to be known to the world once again. Needless to say that the redhead agreed with gusto.

Naruto then learned the art of Iai and Bureibudansu. The art of Iai Naruto had to learn from a wandering swordsmen by the name of Mifune. Naruto learned that Mifune was actually the general of the land of Iron, and he decided to pass down the samurai's techniques to the boy, believing that he would make them famous. Bureibudansu has learned from his own sword spirit. It was by far the most difficult thing he EVER had to master, but eventually he got it down.

When Naruto was ready to start his own journey in the pirate world a year ago, Shanks and the crew had decided to buy their "Fishcake-san" his own ship. it was a as big as a Buster call warship that was painted in black with red clouds on the hull. Naruto had dubbed the ship the _Akatsuki_. Over the course of that year, Naruto had began to build his crew in silence. He found his first mate in a sharpshooter by the name of Yomoku, a 24 year old man with dark skin and onyx black eyes. He told Naruto that he was able to see further than any human, which drove him to become a shooter. After saving him from a group of pirates that had destroyed his dual flintlock pistols, Naruto created new weapons for him that operates with chakra. Naruto also met two cousin fishmen by the name of Sanda and Denko. Sanda was the taller of the two at 11'6" and had dark blue skin. Denko was 7'9" with light yellow skin. Sanda had an resemblance to his older brother, Hack. Luffy learned that Denko is the son of Fisher Tiger, though his father died before his birth, he shares his resemblence heavily.

We now find Naruto at the age of 21, heading to Clam town in east blue after hearing about the capture of rookie bounty hunter Bartolomeo. Naruto had decided to get this guy as his next crewmate.

Naruto has long since grown from the old dirty redhead who was barely 3 feet tall. He was now standing at 6'4" with tanned skin. He now had his crimson locks in cornrows with a black bandana wrapped around his head. He was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with the kanji for "red death" in red. Naruto had black baggy jeans and grey shoes with a brick red sash across his waist with Atorasurasu tucked inside. Over his shirt was a red cloak with it's sleeves ripped off. The cloak had a black oni mask on it's back with the kanji for "earth shatterer" below it. Naruto was built like a track star, and could move like one too, which is why on his left shoulder was the kanji for "light".

on top of his head was a fox the size of a kitten. the fox had black fur with red tips, and 9 black and red tails curled around it. The fox opened a single eye before yawning.

**"So Naru-kun, are we getting another crewmate? They better be able to cook." **Moribiyo told him.

"Oh come on Mori-chan, my cooking wasn't THAT bad." Naruto responded. Yomoku decided to put in his 2 belli by coming up to the deck and saying "I'm going to have to call bullshit on that one, captian. Meat should never be any shade of violet.".

"Both of you are a bunch of meanies.". said Naruto while sulking in a corner. After a good 5 minutes of crying, Naruto returned to the deck and instructed his grunts to prepare to dock at the western port, while he and his leutenants went and prepared to get Bartolomeo. As they got closer to the port, the one thing going threw Naruto's mind was...

_"WHO THE FUCK ATE THE LAST KLONDIKE BAR!"_.

**So after going through my idea book, I found this story and one that starts at the Marineford War arc. I will post this first, then get started on the other story. I will go into details about the history of Yomoku, Sanda, and Denko in later chapters.**

**This is something that I REFUSE to give up on, as well as the second story. I feel that these will be absolute gold.**

**For those who are wondering, yes this is the same Bartolomeo from the current arc.**

**So deuces pimps!**


End file.
